


Stories

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Stories

Not many people know,  
But it was Peggy Carter,  
And Not Nick Fury who recruited Clint.  
Peggy had spotted his talent,  
And had grabbed him up.  
She took him under her wing,  
And nurtured him.  
Peggy reminded Clint of his grandma.  
Gentle but firm.  
She always told him stories,  
About War and Captain America.  
It was fascinating to here,  
Her first hand accounts.  
It made him sad,  
That she didn't remember him much,  
But she will always hold a special place in her heart.


End file.
